Conveniently Tapping
by Oxymoronic Alliteration
Summary: David's dull day at work takes an interesting turn by the visitation of his slightly spastic boyfriend and his devious exboyfriend. Written for Twitch. Pure fluff with a bit of slash.


Disclaimer: David and Jack belong to Disney. Twitch belongs to himself. Nothing belongs to me. :tear:

* * *

Tappity-tappity tap tap stomp! Tappity-tappity tap tap stomp!

David Jacobs was slumped over the counter at E-Z-Serve, the small convenience store where he worked. He was the only person working the current shift, and, having had no customers in the past three hours, it was turning out to be a slow day.

"Darn it!" His boyfriend, lovingly dubbed "Twitch," was busy rehearsing a tap number for his latest show.

"Twitch," David half-whined as he massaged his temples, "you've been practicing for an hour. Don't you want to take a break?"

The tapping boy shook his head as he attempted once again to do the traveling time-step. "If I don't have this down for rehearsal tonight, they're gonna take me out of the number. Now shush," he commanded, "I need to concentrate." Once again, he flailed his feet while muttering under his breath, "Hop shuffle step, shuffle step, shuffle step, ball-change, ba—AHHH!

David looked up just in time to see Twitch falling backwards into a candy display. Hershey bars, Snickers, and Reese's Pieces fell to the ground around him. "Twitch!" David ran to where his boyfriend sat.

"I'm ok! You may want to put up as sign or something about the floor being slippery, though."

"Most people don't feel the need to do _42nd Street _in the candy aisle." David went about picking up the fallen candy, checking to see which ones were still sellable.

Twitch pouted from his place on the floor. "Aren't you going to help me get up?" he asked sticking his hands in the air.

"Oh, help yourself up!"

"If you do I promise to stop dancing...for a while..."

David rolled his eyes, but obligingly grasped Twitch's hands and pulled him to a standing position. They fell together, Twitch draping his arms over David's shoulders and resting his head against David's. "Mm...This is nice," Twitch commented with a sly grin.

Though David had to agree, he knew what could happen should his boss randomly decide to show up. Reluctantly, he drew himself away from Twitch and returned to his place behind the counter dropping the smashed candy into a pile. Twitch pulled himself onto the counter, his dangling feet swinging back and forth. He grabbed a Hershey bar located nearby and opened it.

"If you eat that, I'll have to charge you for it," David warned.

"But I'm hungry! Tapping does that to you," he said shoving the bar into his mouth. "Besides," he continued as the chocolate began melting in his mouth, "this is the one I was sitting on. No one's gonna want to eat it after it's touched my ass." There was a bout of silence save the sound of Twitch's heels beating against the front of the counter. "Ok, this is officially boring..."

David couldn't help but smile smugly. "I warned you it would be."

"Well since you're not going to have any customers anyway, can we sneak into the back room for some _alone_ time?" Twitch wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"As appealing as that sounds, I'd run the risk of being fired."

Twitch fluttered his eyelashes. "But aren't I worth that risk?"

"Translation: No job means no money which means no dates. Unless you're willing to pay..."

"Oh, fine!" Twitch sighed in defeat. "Since you _do_ have a job, though, how about we go see a movie tonight?"

"Have you seen most of the movies playing right now? There aren't many choices except for_ Charlie and the Chocolate Factory_. Well, that and..." he trailed off glancing at Twitch suspiciously. Twitch smiled as innocently as possible, but David knew exactly what he was thinking. "No." he said firmly.

"But David–"

"No."

"It's really good–"

"No. And before you say anything else, no, no, no, no! I mean Christ! How many times have you seen _Sky High_?

Twitch grinned sheepishly. "Oh, three or four or..uh...seven times..." He jumped off of the counter and faced David. "You can't judge it, though! You haven't even seen it yet."

"You're right. I plan to keep it that way."

"But you don't understand! It's Warren Peace!"

"So you've said," David replied with a roll of his eyes.

"Aww, do I sense a hint of jealousy?" Twitch teased as he delicately pinched David's cheeks.

"I don't particularly enjoy hearing you fawn over other guys..."

Twitch took David's hands in his and looked earnestly into his eyes. "He's just a fictional character. You're the real deal. He's like one of those really pretty food displays that taste like crap and your one of those food displays that looks like crap but tastes really good."

David raised his eyebrows. "Wow. That was almost romantic...and it almost made sense..." Seeing the gleam in Twitch's eyes, he continued, "But that does not mean I'm going to see that movie with you."

Twitch sighed in disappointment, but didn't argue back. He instead began thumbing through the rack of magazines near the front door. While he oogled pictures of Johnny Depp and Brad Pitt David busied himself with rearranging the liquor bottles set along the back shelf into alphabetical order. He silently thanked God when the bell above the door jingled indicating he finally had a customer. "I'll be with you in a second."

"Wow, you're still just as anal as I remember."

David felt the hair on the back of his neck rising. _It couldn't be, could it_? He glanced over his shoulder and his stomach began churning. In front of the counter stood an attractive guy with blue eyes and dirty blond hair. Standing at a little under six feet tall, he donned his customary cowboy hat and that smirk David had always found unnerving. "Jack? What are you doing here?"

Twitch, having witnessed David's reaction to the customer, set down the magazine and made his way over to the counter. "Friend of yours, Davey?"

Jack glanced at Twitch, thoroughly amused by the silver tap shoes he wore. "So this is your new fling, huh?"

David ignored Jack's comment as he turned to answer Twitch. "This is Jack. He and I...well..."

"Dated," Jack supplied taking great joy in David's discomfort.

"Yes," David continued with a glare at his ex, "we dated in high school. That was a long time ago, though. I can't imagine why the _hell_ he's here."

Jack leaned forward onto the counter. "We need to talk about something."

"So talk."

"I mean privately," Jack explained cocking his head in Twitch's direction. "Could you tell Baryshnikov to give us a little alone time."

David frowned, but reluctantly turned to his boyfriend. "Uh, Twitch..."

Twitch nodded. "I'll go work on my time steps." With a final look at jack, he walked toward the back muttering, "Baryshnikov is a ballet dancer, not a tap dancer, jackass..."

David sighed. "So start talking, Jack."

"Well, since you asked so nicely, I was recently going through some of my old things from high school and it dawned upon me that I gave you my class ring when we were together."

"Yeah, so?" David asked with a shrug.

"Well, once we broke up you never returned it."

"What are you talking about?" David asked furrowing his brow. "I brought an entire box of your things back to you when we were through. Your ring was in there."

"No," Jack stated firmly, "it wasn't."

"Why would I want to keep your ring? You're not exactly someone I was hoping to remember."

Jack rolled his eyes. "David, even when we were dating I didn't understand half of the stuff you did. Maybe you had some sick fetish for it or something. That isn't the point."

"Could you please get to the point, then?" David asked as he felt his patience deteriorating.

"I want my ring back. If you've lost it, I want you to pay for the replacement."

David starred at Jack a few moments as he tried to figure out if he was actually serious. "You're crazy. I'm not paying for anything and I don't have your ring. You probably misplaced it."

Jack shook his head with a sad smile. "I didn't want to have to do this," he said as he placed his knapsack on the counter and began digging through it, "but I did happen to find some interesting things from high school." He produced a video tape and held it out for David to see. David widened his eyes as he read the label on it:

**David's Striptease**

"Remember this?"

David grabbed for it, but Jack quickly pulled it out of reach. "I did that as a birthday gift to you!" David screeched.

"I'm willing to exchange it for either my class ring or the money for a replacement."

"Dude, you are such an asshole!" David whispered harshly, not wanting to attract Twitch's attention. The last thing he needed was for his boyfriend to think he was some kind of manwhore. "I don't even take that much off in the video."

"Oh come on! Quit your whining. What'll it be?" Jack asked dangling the tape in the air.

David bit his lip harshly and began weighing his options quickly in his mind. He was never good at making decisions.

Luckily for him, he didn't have to.

Twitch had begun doing drawbacks down the candy aisle. As he neared the end of it, he once again felt himself falling backwards. "Oh shit!" With his arms wildly flailing, he knocked the video tape from Jack's hands.

"You fucking idiot!" Jack yelled as the tape smashed into the ground. He went to grab it, but didn't even get close when Twitch landed on top of it. The loud cracking noise made on impact insinuated the worst.

"Wow, I'm really sorry," Twitch said sincerely. "Was that valuable?" He stood up to see a trail of film clinging to his jeans. "Um...I promise I'll try to replace it."

David grinned brightly at him. "Oh, don't worry about it, Twitch. It was probably going to end up in the trash soon anyway." He turned his attention to Jack who was currently trying to keep from hitting something. "Now, Jack, what were you saying?"

Jack's head snapped toward David. "Oh fuck off already!" With that, he stormed out leaving one very elated boy and one very confused boy.

"So..." Twitch began as he went about picking up the broken pieces of tape, "what was that?"

"Nothing," David replied as he stooped down beside Twitch to help. "I owe you one, though."

The corners of Twitch's mouth turned upward. "You _owe_ me one?"

David's smile didn't falter. "Yeah, I really..." He trailed off as he caught sight of Twitch grinning broadly. "I...no! I didn't mean..."

Twitch hooked his arm through David's excitedly. "Oh, I swear, you're going to love it! Warren Peace has the most perfect teeth I have ever seen! Oh, and he has this really cool hair..."he continued to babbling, oblivious to David's rolling eyes.

_God, what have I gotten myself into?

* * *

_

AN: Wow. That was corny as all hell, huh? This was written for Twitch in return for him lending me his DVD of Bette Midler's _Gypsy_. I had to write a fic in which he appeared with either David or Mush, tap shoes and a Hershey bar were mentioned, and Jealous Ex-Boyfriend!Jack showed up. Task completed!


End file.
